


what the heck is a sex

by Draikinator



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Link, Mutual Masturbation, Sort Of, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, Xenobiology, third person, this really isnt sexy, weird awkward sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Link and Sidon are DATING and they decide theyre gonna GET NASTY but also neither like, has any idea how sex works for the other species and its like being an awkward teenager going through puberty all over again where everything is weird and terrifying and nothing makes any sense





	1. Goofed it up real good

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this all the way through im sorry because i dont know whether i was going for humour or... not humour but its not sexy and its not really funny so i dont know WHAT it is but by god i made it and im going to post it. have some fishdicks and a link because id rather be writing shark porn than doing term paper

Sidon kneaded his hands together anxiously on the table, picking idly at the webbing between his thumb and index finger on his left hand. A bad habit. He'd torn it before, and that’s always unpleasant.

“...the algae harvest simply won’t proceed on schedule if we don’t get those extra hands, my prince, and a late harvest means a late trading schedule, and we really can’t afford that right now when we’ve lost so much trade revenue, so surely-”

Sidon knew he should be paying more attention. This was important. Boring, but important. His thoughts continued to stray anxiously to his evening plans, going over the worst case scenarios again and again.

“Prince Sidon! Are you listening?” The councilman snapped, the bite of annoyance clear in his tone. Sidon straightened up, embarrassed.

“Ah! Yes, forgive me. Of course we will lend you the workforce for harvest week. I hope it will be enough.”

“Thank you, my Prince!” said the algae farmer from upstream. She gave a quick bow and turned to leave the room. The councilman who had snapped at him gave Sidon a judging glare.

“Perhaps we should adjourn for the day.”

Sidon frowned, frustrated, but conceded, “Yes- I apologize, I have something private on my mind. We will return tomorrow to finish.”

He stood quickly as the others gathered up their things, hurrying out of the chamber and down an unoccupied hallway towards the back of the Domain palace. He leaned over the railing to watch the waterfall and pick at the webbing in his hands again.

Perhaps Link would be frightened off by size difference? He hadn't yet been and surely he had inferred that it would be fairly dramatic in an intimate setting, but thinking and doing were two different things entirely. Perhaps he would be uninterested in what he found, or worse, repulsed.

He wondered how much Link knew of Zora anatomy, if anything at all, or if he knew exactly what he was going to find, while Sidon was completely in the dark. He had no idea what he would find on the Hylian when he was bare- did Hylians lay eggs? He’d certainly never seen a Hylian egg, and they seemed like they probably were some kind of mammal, they- or Link, at least- were so warm, but you never knew. Maybe there would be nothing down there at all, smooth as a stone, and Hylians fertilized some other way.

Sex was supposed to have stopped being this frightening and awkward once he’d finished puberty. It was like his first time all over again. Just his luck to fall for a man of another species.

He still had a bit of time before he expected Link to arrive, and he was spending too much time with his own anxious thoughts. He decided to return to his quarters to tidy up again, to hopefully put his thoughts away with his things.

It was difficult to find anything that really needed any tidying, but there were a few misplaced stones at the bottom of his sleeping pool- not that Link would likely even notice, they’d eventually decided to stick above ground, at least for tonight. They probably weren’t even compatible, wouldn’t even do much, but still. One could never be too prepared.

He had just pulled himself out of the pool and was adjusting, again, some of the above ground seating for the millionth time when there was a knock at his door. He expected it was a guard with a message from his father, so he was surprised to open it and find his tiny Hylian boyfriend smiling up at him, waving gently with one hand.

“Oh!” Sidon cried, startled, “You’re early!”

Link nodded and made a gesture with his hands that Sidone studied carefully, but couldn’t place. Link had been teaching him the Hylian hand language he communicated with, but Hylian hands were very tiny and the learning curve was difficult at times, though he was doing his best.

Link clearly noticed the lack of recognition in his face and put both his hands to his face, smiling big and poking his cheeks in a very dramatic way.

“You were excited?” Sidon ventured.

Link nodded enthusiastically, before signing 'To see you!’ and Sidon felt lighter than air, his finials twitching in appreciation.

“Can you show me the sign again?”

Link brought his hands to his chest and waved them up and down, one finger bent in. Sidon watched carefully and tried to commit it to memory- he hoped he would see it again.

“I, too, have been very excited,” Sidon commented as Link stepped inside and Sidon closed, and then locked, the door behind him, “It’s been the only thing on my mind all day.”

'Me, too!’ Link signed when Sidon turned back around, something that filled him with relief. At least he wasn’t the only one a bit nervous.

“Should we- now, or, did you want dinner first, or-?”

Link shook his head, 'I want to now,’ he signed, taking a side step toward the shallow pool across the room. Sidon took a deep breath.

“Yes, yes, absolutely for the best, no more waiting and wanting! It’s time to do it! We are going… to do it.” He clapped his hands together, and Link snorted, reaching for them and tugging him towards the above ground bed.

“So, hm, do Hylians- do you take your clothes off, or do you keep some of them on, or-?”

'Off,’ Link signed, laughing breathlessly.

“All of them?” Sidon asked. Link nodded. It seemed so inconvenient- to wear so much and to have to take it all off? Hylians were strange.

Link reached behind his back with the dexterity of someone who was accustomed to removing their own armour and unlatched the catch on his metal chest piece, and when Sidon looked at it he wasn’t surprised to see it was dented and scarred all across its surface. He wondered where Hylians kept their hearts- he was fairly confident they had them, they talked about them enough, but his was in his gut, wrapped up intestines, but Link’s only chunk of metal armour was over his ribs, so it seemed like a likely spot- although there could be another organ there equally as important he was trying to protect, Sidon couldn’t be entirely certain without asking. This wasn't the time to inquire after that particular organ, either.

Link set it against the wall along with a backpack and a sword. Sidon felt oddly naked, even though he was certainly supposed to be- why did Hylians need to wear so much stuff? They couldn’t possibly be that fragile.

Link tapped his shoulder and pointed at Sidon. He looked down at his own chest at the ornaments that marked his status. He hadn't planned on taking them off, but suddenly felt self conscious about wearing them and hesitantly unhooked them and put them awkwardly on a table by the wall. When he turned back around Link was down to a thin undershirt, giving him one of the smiles that melted his heart. Goddess, he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint him.

Link beckoned him downward with one hand, to press his lips against his face. It was a strangely alien thing to do, something intimately Hylian and very much not Zora at all, but not altogether unpleasant. Link was soft and warm, and his lips far more so than the rest of him. This close Sidon could see the pale scars that crisscrossed his face- a divet cut into the bridge of his nose that would probably never heal right, a white-pink smear of scar tissue across his right cheek, a tear through his left eyebrow where hair no longer grew. Battle scars of a hardened warrior he was taking to bed- a warrior taking off his armour for him, and only him, and Sidon’s excitement was finally starting to outweigh his anxiety.

Link paused again, head tilted in silent query. 'Are you okay?’

“Yes! Just nervous,” Sidon said, feeling a bit silly. He’d cut an Octorok in half from the inside out and hadn’t felt an ounce of fear, but awkward first time sex with his boyfriend was turning him into a quivering pool of chuchu jelly.

'Me, too,’ Link signed with a hoarse chuckle. The man had faced down Hell on Hyrule- so at least, it was a little reassuring the feeling was mutual. He pulled his shirt over his head, the loose fabric stained red-brown with old blood stains that were never coming out. Sidon watched it reveal creamy sand-coloured skin, bearing even more scars than his face.

His body was more than well toned- his abs were so sharp they could probably cut a moblin in half. A massive lace patchwork of long healed white scars erupted outward from the center of his chest, a spiderweb of agony that explained his hundred year sleep wordlessly, framed by two darker scars just under his pectorals. The had stitch marks beneath them and were fairly symmetrical, so Sidon wondered if they might have been a non-injury- perhaps to remove or replace a malfunctioning organ? Or maybe he was reading to far into it, symmetrical injuries weren't impossible, and it certainly wasn't the only scar that had stitch marks along it's length. Many of them, even ones large enough he would expect to see the same marks bore no such evidence of treatment. A long wine-red slice down his right side and over what he assumed was Link’s gut, a massive welt that betrayed an old burn covering his left shoulder all the way to the collarbone. It was almost unreal the way his warm skin moved over his bones when he breathed like taut fabric.

Link gestured to the crater in his chest with an apologetic smile and signed 'Not very pretty anymore, I know.’

“Not true!” Sidon scoffed, “Not that it's attractive you nearly died, and I hope you don’t try that again, but- you don’t give yourself enough credit. You are-” positively delicious, but that might be a weird thing to say, “extraordinary.”

Link gave him a lopsided, embarrassed smile and ran his fingers self consciously through his hair. He let his eyes visibly stray up Sidon’s torso, and he straightened up, puffing out his chest.

'I can touch?’ Link signed, tilting his head to the side again. Sidon nodded and tried not to melt into Link’s warm hands as they made contact with his soft white belly skin, sliding up to where it met red sandpaper. His fingers lingered there, letting his palms brush over the texture curiously, before he let them stray downwards and over his dorsal fins. Sidon shivered and Link unfortunately drew his hands away.

“No, no, it's good,” he said, grabbing his hands and putting them back where they had been, “Don’t stop.”

Link resumed his wandering, hiking his thumbs just under the fin where it met his hip, a place that was barely touched, especially by anyone else. Sidon’s breath hitched. Link looked like he wanted to say something, but wanted to relocate his hands even less. He thumbed the underside of Sidon’s fins in a way that made his toes curl. Link looked back up at him with a question in his eyes.

“Y-yes, still good,” he confirmed, and Link smiled with a quick nod. He pulled away and took Sidon by the hand, tugging him downward, to sit. With their height difference somewhat mitigated he kissed him again, more needily, more hungrily. Sidon let himself touch the Hylian’s soft skin, careful of his claws and intimately aware that he could tear through it like paper if he wasn’t paying attention. Maybe Hylians did need to wear that many clothes.

Link leaned back and stared between his legs, before drawing his hands to his chest. 'Is anything down there?’

Sidon felt his face flush hot, “Ah! Yes, um. Yes. I would- it’s sort of. Inside, I suppose.” He hesitantly pointed at his slit, which was just beginning to become swollen and peak out from between his scales. “But I would- I’d rather you finish disrobing before you touch that.”

Link paused and looked somewhat uncertain, but nodded and pushed himself back, sliding off his trousers. There it was. Moment of truth- time to find out what was down there.

The first thing he noticed was thick golden hair, coarser and shorter than the stuff on Link’s head but somewhat similar in colour, growing downward in a v shape. It was odd to see it growing only there and nowhere else- his stomach and legs appeared largely smooth, so it was an odd change of texture in a very small area. Beneath that, though- a slit, like his. Sidon felt a wave of relief wash over him. They weren’t nearly that different then, after all.

He looked back up at his boyfriend’s face, which had turned a rich shade of pink, eyes averted. Sidon wondered why he seemed so embarrassed- maybe he was supposed to have more, or less hair to be impressive, socially? He wasn’t sure.

“Here-” Sidon said, forging diligently ahead, “Touch this.” He took Link's right hand and put it on his slit.

Link looked a bit surprised, but Sidon still wasn't entirely certain by what, before he drew his thumb down the line where the folds met, from top to bottom, eyes intrigued, making Sidon shudder again at the warmth. He picked up his other hand and touched experimentally around it, pressing in gentle circles with his finger tips before he tried to stick a finger in and Sidon had to jerk away.

Link looked alarmed and yanked his hands away like he’d been burned, one fisted hand making rapid circles in front of his chest- 'Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry-’

“No, you just- you can’t- nothing goes in there, not while it's closed,” Sidon stammered. He hadn’t realized he would have to say that- Link clearly had one, too. Did something go in it? Maybe it wasn’t as familiar as he’d thought.

Link looked pretty upset, and signed again that he was sorry without looking up.

“It didn’t hurt-” he supplied, though it actually had kind of stung, “Don’t feel bad. Look- I’ll show you what I like, and then you show me what you like.”

Link chewed his bottom lip before nodding with a shrug. He sat back, putting his hands on the bed behind him and crossing his legs. That was another thing- proportionally speaking, Hylians legs were so long. He was trapped somewhere between finding it extremely attractive and uncomfortably alien.

Sidon sat up and let his knees fall apart so his partner could see what he was doing as he traced up the valley of his thighs to where the swollen folds met, massaging the area gently until it relaxed enough for his dicks to extend. Link looked startled.

'Two!’ he signed, still alarmed.

“How many do Hylians have?” Sidon asked, and his eyes flicked anxiously to the slit between Link’s legs as he imagined a mass of writhing tentacles hiding within.

‘Most only have one-’ he signed, still eyeing Sidon’s crotch in a way that was definitely making him self conscious, 'I don’t have any.’

“None?” Sidon asked, “What happened to it?”

Link scowled and signed something, but other than 'I’ and 'with one’ he didn’t quite catch it. Link clearly noticed the gears still churning in his head as he tried to parse out an unfamiliar sign and he sighed, visibly annoyed.

'Never had one,’ he signed, slowing his hands down to enunciate, 'question not nice.’

“Oh! Forgive me, I meant no offense. It was just- unexpected.”

Link sighed and straightened his back. This really wasn’t going as planned. 'It’s okay. You didn’t know.’

“Do you want to stop?”

Link shook his head sharply, 'No. Sorry I yelled at your-’ unfamiliar sign. Link seemed to notice and when Sidon opened his mouth to ask him what it was, he made the sign again and then pointed at his dicks.

He blurted out a startled chuckle. “Don’t let yourself feel particularly bad. I believe it was only inevitable this was going to be… strange.”

Link leaned back again, 'We should start over. I know less than I thought I needed to.’

“A very astute suggestion, my dearest. These-” he said, pointing at his dicks, “are dicks.” Link nodded encouragingly, “and then under them is my cloaca. That’s where you generally put a dick. You just can't try to go poking around inside until it opens on it's own. You only put one in, by the way,” he said, looking up, “the other one sucks in water and it comes out the other one when you come. Coming is when you-”

Link waved a hand, 'I know that part.’

“You do? Even though you don’t have a dick?”

Link started to move his hands to speak and paused, scrunching up his face in thought and looking downward and away.

'I don’t think I’m a-’ unfamiliar sign.

“You don’t think you’re a what?” Sidon asked.

Link frowned, then settled for fingerspelling, ‘V-i-r-g-i-n.’

“I didn’t really think you would be- do you really not remember at all? Did you think you were?”

'I didn’t really think about it,’ he signed, 'I really don’t remember.’

“Nothing?”

'Nothing.’

“I’m very sorry,” Sidon said uncertainly.

'Do you need to be in the water to-’ Link paused again, then signed 'come,’ but, the verb. Even to Sidon it was a little funny as a sentence.

“No, it’s just- sort of cold, on the inside. And kind of dry. Not as nice.”

“Hm,” Link said, an uncommon vocalization, guttural and hoarse, a very dry sound itself, and yet, very intimate, somehow, even in its casual nature.

“Okay, now you simply must tell me how yours functions, I cannot figure it out and I’m dying of curiousity.”

Link looked up, then down between his legs, then back up at Sidon with an expression that told him he didn't consider his own equipment as interesting as his partner’s.

'It is a hole,’ he signed, 'like yours. You go inside. Also, this,” he said, pulling apart the top folds, to reveal moist pink flesh on the inside walls of his slit, and a complex layering towards the top, 'part feels very good to touch, but does not do anything.’

“Very interesting!” Sidon said, clapping his hands together as he leaned forward to get a better look. Link’s tapered Hylian ears perked up and he twisted his head to look down. Sidon realized his dicks had receded, bored by inaction already. He frowned.

'They went back in,’ Link signed, still staring like he thought something else might come out.

“That happens sometimes,” Sidon commented, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt.

'I think I’m done tonight,’ Link signed, sighing.

“That’s quite fair,” Sidon commented, a little disappointed. “I hope this hasn’t been a deal breaker of an evening, relationship wise.”

“Pfft,” Link snorted, rolling his eyes, and shook his head.

“Ah, most good!” Sidon exclaimed, unbelievably relieved. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind staying the evening anyway?”

Link leaned back and shot him a lopsided smile, kicking one of his legs over Sidon’s knee playfully, 'I would like that.’


	2. link is a fishfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local weirdo fucks a fish

Link was sitting inside the seabed in when Sidon found him, cross-legged beside the cookpot as he chattered on with Kodah, hands flickering signs between prodding at whatever sweet smelling dish he was cooking with a spoon. It was unusual to see Link so familiar or chatty with anyone, really, and Sidon was surprised to see that even as Kodah was speaking to their mutual Hylian friend, her hands were moving along with her words.

“Early again, my dear,” Sidon commented as he stood just outside the entrance, too tall to step forward without stooping. Link looked up, his smile sunshine on the river ripples, and Sidon’s stomach flipped in knots, full of Summerwing Butterflies.

'Surprise!’ Link signed, before turning back to Kodah and signing something to her that Sidon couldn't quite see at this angle. He frowned when Kodah laughed.

“No, I don’t mind. It was nice to see you again, Linny!” she said, standing and patting her legs as she did so, before she turned with a wave and retreated further into the inn.

“I didn't know you and Kodah were friends,” Sidon commented idly as Link began scooping his meal into a bowl. Wooden, so definitely not from here, something he’d brought with him.

Link set the bowl down and turned around, 'We used to date, I think.’ He poured the cookpot into the bowl with both his hands.

Sidon blinked, a bit startled, “You did? Really? I’m surprised you didn't mention that.”

Link put the cookpot down and brushed his hands of on his pants, 'I just found out.’

“Ah!” Sidon said, nodding, “She was telling you what she remembered of you from before your long sleep, I presume?”

Link nodded, 'She calls me L-i-n-n-y.’

Sidon laughed at that, “Perhaps not the most imaginative nickname. I’m certain I could entertain a few more if you wanted.”

'Please do not.’

Link poured the remainder of the cookpot into a second bowl and stepped outside beside Sidon to hand it to him, along with his own spoon. Sidon inspected it curiously with a sniff- mighty carp, bananas (that explained the sweet smell), something else he couldn't place…

Link picked up the first bowl and came outside with him, gesturing toward his bowl with a hopeful smile before he took a bite of his own. Tentatively, Sidon filled a spoonful, eyed it warily and brought it too his lips.

It was positively delightful- not a taste he had anticipated coming from a cookpot over an open flame made with ingredients from a backpack at all. Something sweet but salty, a light flavour that had him finishing his bowl long before his partner.

Link looked quite pleased with himself and gave Sidon a very wry look when he noticed him leaning forward to check the pot for seconds, disappointed to find none. Link took both bowls and washed them in the cistern by the pot in the inn for just such a task. Sidon waited patiently until Link finished and shouldered his backpack, waving to Kodah as they stepped away. She smiled and waved back, signing 'Have fun!’ from across the room. Link blushed, embarrassed.

“Did you teach her to sign? She seems very confident,” Sidon queried. Link shook his head.

'I don’t think so. She speak before also,’ he said, turning the corner with Sidon toward his quarters like it was a familiar path.

“Before?” Sidon asked, furrowing the soft pink flesh below his crest in thought, “Did you sign before the Calamity, as well?”

Link gave him an odd look, one eyebrow raised, 'Always.’

“Really? Always? You remember that?”

Link scrunched up his face in thought before he answered, 'I don't know what to speak feels like. I think always.’ He concluded finally with a sharp nod.

Sidon packed that information away for later, to be remembered and added to his ever growing collection of rare personal knowledge about the mysterious Hylian champion, something precious and to be preserved.

“Ah, here we are,” Sidon said as Link distractedly stepped past the door to his private quarters and turned back sheepishly to step inside before him. Sidon closed and locked the door behind them, and Link set his bag against the wall, stripping himself of a veritable armoury.

“You look radiant this evening, my love,” Sidon commented as Link stood up straight and smiled at him. He was wearing his blue tunic, the old one- the craftsmanship and even the colour ere indicative of a time long past. Zora textile stylization rarely changed over time, but Hylian’s relatively short lifespans meant they, and everything they made, were ever changing. It looked almost strange on Link above his far more contemporary trousers, but attractive still in a way only Link ever was.

Link pointed at the sleeping pool on the far side of the room and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” Sidon queried, “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the bed?”

Link shrugged mischievously and began toward the water. Sidon quickly slipped to his bedside stand to remove his regalia. When he had turned back around Link had already tossed his tunic onto the bed and was slipping out of his pants.

Hylian anatomy was so strangely similar to Zora, and yet so simultaneously alien. They both had legs and arms and a torso and generally the same shape, but all the little differences- Hylian's relative shortness, their long, spindly legs and the hair the grew all over the place in little patches, their fairly consistent colours schemes, typically devoid of any patterns outside of scars- and speaking of.

Link truly looked like an ornate piece of lace, the way his skin was flourished with endless scars. Big ones, like the gouge on his side that dipped over his midsection, little ones, like the thousands of tiny white lines that burst forth like fireworks across the muscles of his back. Sidon found himself staring and was embarrassed when Link turned around to cock a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Merely admiring the view, my heart,” he said, trying to recover at least some face. Link snorted dismissively, rolling his eyes as he slipped into the pool of water. Sidon slid in beside him.

“You are truly too hard on yourself, as usual,” Sidon sighed. Link leaned back against the lip of the pool, undoubtedly enjoying the warmth of the water. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes. Sidon mindlessly reached up to brush his hair across his forehead. He was enchanting like this- a soft Hylian body that betrayed it's very nature, telling stories of battles with foes of far better construction, and yet, he was the one that walked away. Indelicate, yet so.

'Water warm,’ Link observed as he finally leaned forward.

“Ah, yes,” said Sidon brightly, “sleeping pools have currents that run through the entire palace structure- it keeps the water clean. Typically this means the water is kept rather cool in summer and warm in winter- I closed the vents and had some stones heated and placed at the bottom for occasion. I thought perhaps a soak could do your muscles a favour, though I didn't anticipate you’d enjoy it until a bit later in the evening, I must confess.”

Link looked positively entranced, his eyes searching for the hidden openings in the sleeping pool where water came and went, and did not find them until Sidon pointed them out. He seemed delighted.

“Again, we really don’t need to be in the water, I assure you, I’m quite comfortable using the b-”

Link silenced him, pulling himself into his lap and pressing their lips together. The words died in his throat and Sidon hesitantly let his hands finally lay themselves on his tiny lover, his hands large enough to wrap around his entire ribcage.

He let his hands drift lower, kneading the Hylian’s ass. It was particularly unique how round a Hylian could be- a Zora’s dorsal fins would certainly limit his grip in this area. At the same time, though, they would have given him something to hold on to.

Sidon nearly started when Link immediately dropped a hand down between his legs and he pulled away quickly. Link’s hand stilled and he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

“Ah- I was hoping perhaps we might try it a bit slower this time, actually,” Sidon admitted, “After last time I felt I had only glimpsed your body before we embarrassed ourselves enough that you put it away.”

Link looked embarrassed again already, his face almost as red as Sidon’s own scales. It was difficult not to laugh at, but he resisted the impulse, as he had the sneaking suspicion his Hylian lover was not very much a fan of his own body.

Link leaned back, putting his hands behind him on Sidon’s knees, legs spread around his midsection beneath the water in Sidon’s lap in a positively lewd display that wasn't particularly putting Sidon on the path of taking his time. He could already feel his own erections forming behind his slit, making him feel almost uncomfortable bloated between his legs, and he shifted, eyeing Link hungrily.

It was a mystery to Sidon why Link always seemed so apprehensive to show off his Goddess given beauty- his chest and abdomen rippled with muscles- and, Sidon noted with some dismay, a distinct lack of visible body fat. Link ate like a starving man in the desert, and he still wasn't keeping anything but muscle over his bones. He would need to do something about that. Later.

There was a pale but massive scar that looked like a very old burn that started in Link’s upper right torso and spread out from there in a fractaline way. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was- it was clearly very old, but very bad. He found himself tracing it's spiralling divets with one hand, and Link shivered.

'Guardian,’ Link signed, looking thoughtfully at the scar while Sidon touched it.

“I am very glad you survived this shot,” Sidon murmured, impressed. He had seen Guardians before- terrifying, lightning fast, massive robotic creatures with metal spider limbs and range one could almost never just run out of. His father had once thrown one like a frisbee to save the Domain, though he only vaguely remembered that from his childhood.

'I didn’t,’ Link signed, turning away from the scar and wiggling forward.

“What do you mean?” Sidon asked, confused, but Link had crawled forward in his lap and braced his feet against the edge of the tank, leaning up to press soft kisses against his neck. He opened his mouth to ask again, but Link bit down and everything went out of his mind like water pouring from a glass and his abdomen clenched as he hiked up his knees, curling his toes and gasping. The Hylian’s teeth were so much blunter than a Zora’s, so much smaller and less powerful, but somehow the otherness of it, the distinct Not-Zora of it was positively delicious.

Tiny Hylian hands were exploring his skin between their chests, palms rough with sword wielding calluses. He hoped they liked what they were finding, because they were finding a lot of it.

Link trailed his teeth up his neck, teasing, just barely drifting over the surface, before he bit down again and Sidon tightened his grip on the Hylian’s ass, desperately trying to keep his claws from sinking into the flesh beneath.

He slipped one hand lower, toward the heat between his lover’s legs he was so desperate to touch- Link jerked back quickly and pulled his hands back. Sidon mourned their warmth.

'Sharp,’ he signed, leaning back to pat the hand that was drifting towards his slit.

“Ah- too soft down there?” Sidon asked. Link nodded. “Tragic.”

He pulled his hand away and moved Link forward again in his lap so their slits and stomachs were flush with one another, and kissed him again, hungrily. Link gasped into his mouth when Sidon’s cocks pushed through the swollen folds that hid them and bumped against his skin, blindly fumbling between their ground to wrap his fingers around the budding heads.

Sidon groaned gratefully, spreading his legs as his dicks slid out to their fullest under his boyfriend’s needy touch, pumping him with a unique kind of hunger that was followed only by frustration when he pulled his hands away.

'Are you-’ unfamiliar sign. Sidon shook his head, blinking away the lust distracting him.

“What?”

Link pointed down at his cocks and made a gesture that looked like he was trying to describe an umbrella or a firework, which only served to confuse him more. Link grimaced.

'D-e-b-a-r-b-e-d,’ he fingerspelled slowly, and Sidon’s face turned as blue as the river.

“Debar- wh- y- who told you what that was??”

'K-o-d-a-h.’

“Oh, by the three, that was what you were talking about??”

Link nodded, deviously sheepish.

“You are a scoundrel,” Sidon groaned, “Yes, I’m debarbed. Almost everyone is.”

Link gave him a look that defiantly said 'I had to ask,’ and Sidon sighed.

“Yes, well. No worries about that, then. I hope you know she’ll be hounding me for details for weeks.”

Link just touched his lips, beckoning Sidon kiss him again, and he couldn’t find it within himself to deny his lover the affection. He leaned back down, wrapping his hands around Link’s hips, inching him closer up his legs.

Link rolled his hips forward pressing the swollen lips of his opening against one of Sidon's weeping cocks, grinding himself against it's soft underside. His Hylian arms were wrapped around Sidon’s neck and shoulders for purchase, which also kept him from pulling away- not that he’d want to. Link pushed himself up and forward, centering himself around the tapered tip of the dick he appeared to have chosen and looked up at him with an unspoken question.

“Is it not too big?” Sidon panted, eyeing their ratio and uncertain what the inside of a Hylian was going to feel like, or how much space inside was allotted for sexual use in the first place. How big was a Hylian dick supposed to be?

Link rolled his shoulders and squinted, making a 'More or less?’ expression that didn't fill Sidon with a ton of confidence.

“And you’re super sure that something goes in the- ah!” Link cut him off by sinking down, sliding his opening over Sidon’s throbbing cock. He tightened his grip on Link’s hips, willing himself desperately not to just yank him down the rest of the way and fuck him the way he would a Zora lover who's limits he was more certain of.

And, yes, it was definitely more than accommodating to being entered. Tight around his dick, to be sure, far more so than any partner he’d ever had before, but completely new and slick, different from the water, different from what coated his own soft insides, delightful in it's foreign nature. It gripped him like a vice, like it didn’t want to let him go- actually, Sidon would need to ask Link how much control he had down there, later.

Later.

Link pulled himself up with what Sidon hoped was a very contented sigh, before he pushed himself down again with apparent gusto, though he was far from hilting himself. Sidon was hoping he could take him halfway- that would be more than enough.

Link pushed him back, hands on his chest and he fell against the edge of the pool with a splash. Link arched his back, with his palms splayed across Sidon’s stomach. He hiked legs up beneath his dorsal fins, scrambling for purchase, and Sidon finally couldn't resist at the sight of the Hylian’s undulating abdomen as he rode him- with some difficulty, clearly due to the buoyancy, and he snapped his hips up as deeply as he dared, burying half his desperate length in his lover’s welcoming sex. Link’s elbows shuddered and he cried out in a way that had Sidon shuddering to a halt, but Link grabbed at one of his dorsal fins and _pulled_ , demanding he keep going. Sidon was remiss to leave him wanting.

He pounded upward while Link pawed at him, desperate for something to cling to and never quite satisfied, mewling out cracking vowels that were making Sidon’s head foggy.

He was thinking perhaps he should warn his partner he was getting close, when Link’s daring little hand reached down and grabbed his other cock, which was pressing between their stomachs, ignored, and it may have been the surprise of it, but he blurted out a cacophony of needy, “I love you I love you I love you” and “fuck” filled gibberish and came like he had forgotten how, hands quivering, before hehe realiz with what can only be described as complete panic, in his moment of distraction, he’d tipped forward and shoved his partner headfirst into the water he definitely couldn't breathe in.

With a yelp of either fear or humiliation or both, he yanked him back out again by his shoulders. Link bent over, coughing like he was going to hack up a lung.

“Oh, Goddess, I’m so sorry, are you okay?!”

Link finished hacking into his elbow and steadied himself against Sidon’s chest, before he sputtered and smiled and pulled his hands to his chest, 'That was kind of hot.’

“You are... incorrigible.”


End file.
